


Her Son's Survival

by Cadburytrooper96



Series: A King and His People [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Lots of Crying, Ramonda comforts her son, T'Challa is a huge softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: T'Challa feels guilty for letting Erik take the throne. Ramonda assures him that he has nothing to feel sorry for.Sweet, sensitive T'Challa and Protective concerned Ramonda. The title is taken from Ramonda's movie poster.





	Her Son's Survival

Ramonda is sitting in her garden, a cup of tea in her hand. Her son’s announcement had shocked the world. Wakanda was just beginning to open its borders to people and the palace had never been in such a buzz. She had had to sit in during council meetings, knowing that her son would need the support from her against the tribe leaders. 

Surprisingly, the Jabari clan had been supporters of T’Challa’s decision and M’Baku had taken an active role in the council. She was yet to discover why but she assumed the reason would present itself in time. 

‘ _ Molo ngokuhlwa, umama _ .’

Ramonda turned at the sound of her son’s voice and he bent his head slightly towards her in respect. ‘ _ Molo ngokuhlwa, unyana wam _ .’ She said with a smile as T’Challa settled in the seat next to her. 

The duo was silent, Ramonda sipping her tea, until T’Challa spoke up. ‘I’m sorry mother.’ He said softly. Ramonda turned to her son in alarm. T’Challa’s eyes were cast downwards and he had a sober expression on his face. 

‘What for?’ She asked, setting her tea on a stool next to her. T’Challa went silent for a few more seconds before speaking again.

‘I...I lost.’ He said in a voice barely above a whisper. ‘I let him take the throne and he...destroyed so much.’ Pain speared through Ramonda’s heart at the memory of her son being beaten down by N’Jadaka (she refuses to use his foreign name, not while Wakanda still stands) and she takes a deep breath to steady herself.

Her son sits before her, his head heavy with guilt and the sight makes anger well up in her. 

Anger that her son, a King, was ever reduced to some sort of plaything for that fool to throw around. 

Anger that her little boy had so much on his shoulders at such a young age. 

Anger that he saw what had transpired those weeks ago as an illness and not proof of his claim to the throne.

‘You lost nothing.’ Ramonda says, her voice filled with such venom that T’Challa looks up in surprise. ‘You gave him a chance to fight, a chance he did not deserve. You fought fairly. You honoured our laws and when defeated, you came back and fought again for your throne.’

T’Challa’s eyes well up with tears and Ramonda shakes her head. ‘You acted as a King should and I...I was so proud and I know your father was as well.’ She says, taking his face in her hands.

‘When I saw you thrown from the falls, mere days after seeing you crowned in the same spot, I was...inconsolable.’ Ramonda says, fighting past the tears that threatened to spill out at the memory of her son’s near death. ‘But even in my grief, even then, I knew it was not the end. Perhaps Bast herself led us to the Jabari but something in my heart told me I had not seen the end of you.’

T’Challa’s tears spilled over and Ramonda held his hand in hers. ‘You are a King. You are Wakanda’s King and we choose you. We trust you, even with you exposing us to the world. You are more than whatever happened in the past.’ His mother’s words soothe a wound he didn’t even know he had and T’Challa feels her love and her acceptance wash over him like a soothing balm.

‘ _ Enkosi umama _ .’ T’Challa says when he gathers himself, English failing him at the moment. Ramonda smiles at him and discreetly wipes away a few tears that have managed to spill out. 

‘How is your sister doing?’ She asks, diverting the topic from him. ‘I heard about the lab incident.’ 

T’Challa thinks to his sweet sister and he manages a smile. ‘She is doing well. She is excited about her new project as is Nakia.’ 

Ramonda looks at her son with a raised brow. ‘When are you going to marry that girl? I want to hold my grandchildren before I meet your father in the next life.’ She asks in a teasing tone. T’Challa flushes and mumbles complaints at his mother’s words and Ramonda feels her heart lift for the first time in a while.

He was a King now but T’Challa would always be her son.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this and just couldn't stop. Thinking of turning it into a series exploring how each character deals with T'Challa's 'death'. I'm so in love with this movie, please help.
> 
> Molo ngokuhlwa, umama - Good evening mother  
> Molo ngokuhlwa, unyana wam - Good evening my son  
> Enkosi umam - Thank you mother 
> 
> All translations are according to Google so forgive any mistakes.


End file.
